


For Knowing How to Love Me

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: It had started out as a kindness, a night shared between friends. But somewhere along the way it had become so much more. And now, with Phryne back for good from England, Concetta found herself in a situation that she could never have fathomed before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from this phrase: Grazie amore per sapermi amare - thank you my love for knowing how to love me.  
> Huge thanks to SarahToo for being a tremendous beta, Meldanya and RakishAngle (afterdinnerminx) for support and trouble-shooting.

Concetta stepped out of the tub cautiously. It was an unfamiliar tub in an unfamiliar house. But two very familiar hands wrapped around her waist from behind.

“Do you know how beautiful you are with your hair down?”

“I might have some idea, you have pointed it out once or twice, _tesoro mio_.”

She could feel the smile on his face as he nuzzled her neck.

Phryne called out from the other side of the room, shielded from view by the ornate chinoiserie screen that separated the bed from the bath. Her voice was still thick with sleep.

“I miss having long hair sometimes. Except in the mornings. I love being able to just get up and go in the mornings.”

“Miss Fisher, in our acquaintance I cannot recall one single morning where you leapt out of bed to do anything but answer a call of nature or put in place that clever device of yours. I hope you aren’t planning on filling our guest’s head with other tall tales.”

There was an inarticulate noise of protest and the distinct sound of sheets being kicked.

Concetta couldn’t help but laugh at the two. She marveled at their ability to keep up their rapid-fire banter, even first thing in the morning before any coffee or tea. Well, first thing for Phryne. Concetta and Jack had snuck out of bed to bathe and had let Phryne sleep a bit longer. Their time in the tub had been filled with languid caresses, soft kisses, and lazy explorations with fingers and tongues. They had stayed that way until the water began to cool. Despite their attempts at keeping their giggles and sighs hushed, she was sure their murmurs and the splashing of the water must have roused Phryne from her slumber.

A few heartbeats later, the woman in question appeared in their view, wearing her favorite black satin kimono with embroidered fighting cocks along the back. It was untied and dangling off her shoulders, with another draped over her arm. Her hair was charmingly tousled and her eye makeup from the evening before was slightly smudged, but that only served to highlight the brightness of her eyes even more. Her lips were makeup-free and a very kissable shade of apricot.

“I brought you a robe, Concetta, although it seems a crime to cover you up right now.”

She closed the distance between them, then leaned forward, her blue eyes locked with Concetta’s brown ones, and languidly ran her lips over Concetta’s almond-colored nipples. A ripple of goosebumps spread across Concetta’s sun-bronzed flesh. Phryne murmured pleasantries in multiple languages as she made her way up the other woman’s torso to her lips. “Dammi un bacio.” _Kiss me._

Concetta adored the overly-enunciated way she said it. It reminded her of the way she said Gianni’s—Jack’s—name, sometimes. The extra snaps always indicated she wanted something. Concetta was glad, that at that moment, the something was her.

While the two women softly teased each other’s mouths, Jack carefully reached over to Phryne to slide the robe intended for Concetta off her arm. He looked at it briefly and softly chuckled to himself. It was Phryne’s crimson robe. The one with the pink and white camellia flowers embroidered across the back. He fondly remembered the first time he saw Phryne in it, which involved a spider, her Dutch cap, and a crime as yet to be solved.

He tenderly draped it around Concetta, helping her to navigate the sleeves. It was too short for her but the color was stunning against her mahogany hair.

“ _Basta, amanti_. You two will spoil me, I may never want to leave.”

“Mmmm, I like the sound of that!” purred Phryne.

“ _Potrei guardarti voi tutto il giorno._ ” uttered Jack, his voice dropping an octave.

“ _Va bene, Gianni_. You are learning. I could look at the two of you all day, as well.”

Jack stepped out from behind her so that he was facing both women. With a half-smile that made both women melt inside he looked from one to the other.

“I have excellent motivation.”

Phryne’s eyes devoured him from head to toe. Beyond clothing, it was a look that stripped away layers, leaving you bared to the core. Jack visibly shivered in anticipation. The look on his face was one that was begging for more. More caresses, more kisses, more of whatever she was willing to give. “So do I,” Phryne said before sliding one of her lovely, but surprisingly strong, hands up his shaft. Jack’s eyes momentarily fluttered at the sensation of her soft, cool palm against his cock, still warm from the tub.

She kept her hand there, unmoving. Then leaned forward again to embrace Concetta with her free hand, sliding it up into the woman’s chestnut curls.

For her part, Concetta reached out for Phryne’s waist. She found it fascinating that she could feel Phryne’s muscles so well, almost like she could feel Jack’s, but that there was still a distinct female quality to the feel of her skin, and of course the smell and the taste of her.

She hadn’t given much thought to how differently she and Phryne would taste from each other until she had tasted herself and then Phryne in Jack’s kisses after he had pleasured each of them with his incredibly talented mouth.

However, at this moment, Concetta was not focused on Jack, but Phryne, as their kisses continued to deepen and grow in intensity. The silk of Phryne’s robe was creating a delicious friction across her breasts, and Concetta pulled Phryne closer to increase the feeling. The edge of one of the robes became trapped between them and rubbed against their mounds, gently teasing the intimate flesh between their legs.

They broke apart to catch their breath, and Phryne tilted Concetta’s head back to run her tongue over her neck, nibbling at the soft juncture where it connected with her shoulder. The spot was very sensitive for Concetta and she couldn’t help but giggle at the feel of Phryne’s lips and teeth tickling her flesh and titillating her at the same time.

The giggle only made Phryne tease her further and it wasn’t until there was a strangled moan that Concetta opened her eyes to see Jack standing there watching them. She could see his chest softly heaving and as their eyes met, Concetta parted her lips further and let her tongue run slowly across her top lip. Her eyes floated down Jack’s body. Fantastically different than her dead husband’s. Lean and muscular where Fabrizi’s had been soft and fleshy.

She loved seeing the lean muscles of Jack’s torso narrow to a trim waist before the surprise of his legs filled her view. So muscular and shapely. Not shapely like a woman’s but defined so well. It reminded her of the statues she had passed on the way to the ship that brought her to Australia. Beautiful sculptures of gods and soldiers. It had been thrilling to find that existed in real flesh and bones and not just cold marble.

However, this time, as her eyes darted down his torso, she drew in a sharp intake of breath as she realized Phryne was still firmly holding Jack’s manhood. Not stroking, not pulling, but simply holding him. It was a simple act of power and dominance. Jack wouldn’t have been able to gain any friction by moving even if he had been trying to, which he wasn’t. He just stood there, his pupils dilating and his breath growing more rapid. He was beautiful and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation for what might come next. It couldn’t last forever, at some point Jack would need release.

Or, if nothing else, Concetta knew she would be compelled to give him his release. To help him crest that peak and ride the waves of his pleasure. It was what she had done all those months ago, when he had come to Strano’s clearly shaken up by something, or as it turned out, someone. It had started out as a kindness, a night shared between friends. But somewhere along the way it had become so much more. And now, with Phryne back for good from England, Concetta found herself in a situation that she could never have fathomed before.

“Phryne?!”

Concetta could hear the strain in his voice. She was sure he was going to beg for some release. Instead he said.

“Phryne, let me watch you make love to her.”

Phryne stopped her attentions on Concetta’s neck to look over to him and raise an eyebrow.

“Please?” The word was drawn out to multiple syllables and punctuated with a small whimper as Phryne gently squeezed him.

“Let’s get back in bed, Concetta. Our Jack has a marvelous idea, don’t you think?”

The whole scene was so erotic already, Concetta was sure it wouldn’t take long to bring her to release. She hadn’t actually been with another woman before. The idea had excited her, but there had never been an opportunity to explore it. The night before had been their first experiment with all of them together. Aside from a lot of kissing and touching, she and Phryne had sort of taken turns making love to Jack and hadn’t really focused their attentions on each other. Concetta was excited but also a little tremulous.

She was nearly breathless with anticipation as she responded. “Yes, Phryne, please.”

Phryne released Jack so she could lead Concetta to the other side of the screen where the bed was. Jack released the breath he had been holding. He stayed behind a moment longer, taking in the sensations of the blood coursing through his cock. The cool air that rushed to surround it, now that he was cooled off from the tub sent a small shiver over his skin. And he was aroused, almost painfully aroused, so that his walking was a bit awkward as he followed the ladies to the bed.

The sheets were an unsalvageable tangle so the three of them quickly decided to yank the covers off the bed completely. It was a bit of silliness that helped ease some of the nervous tension that Concetta had felt tightening within her. The two women fell on the bed in a fit of giggles, Phryne clearly feeling playful after making such a mess of her normally well-appointed room. Concetta felt her pulse quicken as Phryne easily flipped her onto her back, sliding her lithe body over her.

The sensation of breast against breast was one Concetta was becoming very fond of. Phryne’s breasts were not as full as hers, so with her on her back, Phryne’s nipples caressed the soft flesh on the inside of her breasts. Concetta found the contrasts to be both titillating and comforting. Familiar, yet delectably different.

That sensation was soon joined by the rubbing of Phryne’s mons against her own. It was luscious. Phryne’s arousal mingled with her own and she savored the slow friction of Phryne writhing between her legs. She found herself wrapping her calves over Phryne’s thighs, reveling in the cool softness of Phryne against her still-warm legs. Concetta slid her hands slowly down Phryne’s back, relishing the smoothness of the other woman’s luminous porcelain skin. She let out a small gasp as she felt Phryne’s muscles working beneath her fingertips. Concetta grasped onto the well-formed spheres of Phryne’s ass, and it was Phryne’s turn to let out a small moan as the movement pressed the two women closer together.

Phryne could feel Concetta blossoming open against her. Phryne pushed herself up on her hands, changing the angle and the pressure, and Concetta let out a mew of pleasure. The mew became a gasp as Phryne slid a muscular leg over Concetta’s curvy thigh and began rotating her hips against the top of Concetta’s thigh and pubic bone.

She brought one hand up to Concetta’s cheek and stroked down toward her full lips, swollen from hours of kissing. As Phryne traced the seam of her lips, Concetta parted them and darted her tongue out to gently lick each finger offered her. Phryne let her pointer finger linger, which Concetta took as an invitation to pull it into her mouth to tease and suckle. Phryne parted her own lips in response and her tongue slid across her top teeth; her expression spurred Concetta to suck with more intensity.

Everywhere Phryne moved her fingers sent tingles across Concetta’s flesh in anticipation, and every spot they traveled from ached with longing for her return. She shut her eyes, surrendering her body to Phryne’s kisses and caresses. When she felt a sensation that sent a bolt of electricity through her entire body, she opened her eyes and looked down to see Phryne dart out her tongue and blaze another trail along the sensitive spot along the side of her breast. Phryne must have felt Concetta shift because she now looked up at her through long ebony lashes. Her eyes were the color of the ocean in summer. Blue, green, beautiful and possibly hiding something a little dangerous.

Concetta’s whole body began to tremble as Phryne continued to softly lick, gently nip and suck, and lightly blow warm air across her torso. Phryne continued that pattern down past Concetta’s belly button and the soft flesh of her lower belly. By the time Phryne reached the seam that connected torso to thigh, Concetta felt herself positively dripping with anticipation.

She wasn’t the only one. As she lay back to surrender herself to whatever acts of pleasure Phryne had in store for her, she caught movement in her peripheral vision.

_Gianni!_

She had rather forgotten about him as she let Phryne seduce her senses completely. He had seated himself in the chair in front of the vanity. A smile flitted across her lips as it occurred to her that he had been thoughtful enough to keep his distance.

Then Concetta felt Phryne’s lips against her opening and all of her focus snapped back to the beguiling woman cradled between her legs and the intoxicating feeling of Phryne’s tongue as it began to explore and tease her most intimate flesh. Her breath caught at the exquisite difference between Phryne’s technique and Jack’s.

She hadn’t experienced this form of intimacy until Jack, and the act still surprised her. Like Jack, Phryne seemed to be mapping her with her tongue, taking note of Concetta’s reactions and repeating things that elicited physical and audible reactions from her. What was very different than Jack was the sensation of Phryne’s silky ebony bob brushing along the inside of her thighs and her bangs brushing against Concetta’s mons. Concetta found herself diving her fingers into Phryne’s hair on either side of her head so she could immerse herself in the feeling of soft silken hair sliding across her skin.

The other difference was that Jack liked to take things slow, but Phryne was an ardent lover. The intensity built quickly. She was gluttonous, feasting on Concetta’s nectar.

Concetta could feel the energy coiling in her belly. She began to murmur encouragement in two languages, plus the universal language of sighs and keens. Phryne growled her approval as Concetta began to writhe underneath her.

Concetta’s groans became desperate and her breathing shallow. Every sense was engaged. Perfume lingering in the sheets, musk in the air. Silken hair above, damp satin underneath. Velvet tongue. Lascivious licking.

She turned her head and could see Jack just sitting there, waiting. His head tilted in that quintessential Jack way, observing. His hair had become soft waves after the steam from the tub and hung loosely over his forehead, discomposing.

She saw his eyes wide in fascination and dark with arousal. Titillating her. His lips were parted. Taunting her. His cock was hard but untouched. Arousing her. The muscles of his arms were strained with the effort of keeping still. Exciting her. His knuckles white. Electrifying her.

She felt on the verge and he was there with her. When his tongue glossed over his lips as Phryne twirled over her clit, Concetta felt herself unravel. Her cry of release was feral—she was stunned at the intensity of it.

She felt weightless against the sheets. Her eyes were open, staring blindly at the ceiling, seeing a constellation of stars as her body pulsed with aftershocks. She heard Jack whimper from his nearby perch and it made her body tremble.

The tension in the fingers woven in Phryne’s hair had grown slack, but they remained in place, softly stroking across her lover’s cheekbones. Phryne remained where she was, resting between Concetta’s legs. Concetta began to coax her up with her fingers. Phryne responded by teasing her with her tongue again. Concetta was still pulsing with her orgasm and began to giggle at the sensation, especially when she raised herself up on her elbows and looked down to have Phryne wink up at her. The giggles were mixed with moans as she felt the aftershocks of her orgasm roll over her.

The intensity of sensations became too much. Her nerve endings felt raw and exposed. The slightest touch felt like lightning.

She softly groaned. “ _Basta, cara_. Please, I need a break.”

Finally, Phryne crawled up the bed to collapse next to her. Concetta embraced her and pulled her in close.

“ _Cara, sei così bravo._ ”

Phryne smiled, clearly pleased with Concetta’s response. The two leaned into each other and Concetta planted soft butterfly kisses from Phryne’s temple to her eyelid, letting Phryne’s lashes tickle her bottom lip. She brushed her lips across Phryne’s chiseled cheekbone to below the apple of her cheek, before finally bringing her lips to Phryne’s. The headiness of her own scent on Phryne’s lips was intoxicating.

Their kisses were softer now, less urgent. Concetta let her head fall back against the pillows in contentment. Phryne kissed her shoulder and then turned her attention to the other part of the room. She looked over at Jack, a soft playful smile on her lips.

“Well, Jack? Was it what you hoped for?”

He cleared his throat softly, suddenly shy as both women turned their attention to him.

“That was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.”

Concetta blushed and nuzzled her face into Phryne’s neck as she let everything that just happened sink in completely. It was all too wonderful to regret but she couldn’t help feeling a little self-conscious.

“Come here and join us, darling. I feel our dear Concetta might be feeling a little overwhelmed.”

Jack rose and closed the short distance to the bed. He kissed Phryne before sliding in next to Concetta. Concetta had wanted to protest that she wasn’t overwhelmed as much as overstimulated. Her whole body was vibrating with excitement and affection for her two lovers, but she couldn’t talk, she didn’t feel she quite had the words yet in either language to say what she was feeling. So instead, she let them envelop her. Their body heat mingled and she savored the press of their bodies against her own.

She now felt she was in a very familiar bed with very familiar hands softly stroking her and she couldn’t recall when she had felt so safe. So cared for. So loved.

 

 


End file.
